


Snow & Mistletoe

by woongsmoon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kim Geonhak | Leedo is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT6, Slice of Life, Son Dongju | Xion is Whipped, this is a mix of a fluffy xmas idea I had and that one incorrect oneus tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongsmoon/pseuds/woongsmoon
Summary: Dongju and Geonhak both have a crush problem.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Snow & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to those who celebrate things around this time of year!! I'm a little early, but I had a fluffy Christmas idea and then got inspo for a scene from @correctoneus on twitter and boom! Here we are <3 I hope you enjoy!!

“Merry.”  _ Kiss. _ “Christ.”  _ Kiss. _ “Mas.”  _ Kiss. _ “To you, dearie.”

It takes everything in Dongju not to outwardly cringe at his auntie’s incessant kissing and cuddling, catching Dongmyeong’s amused grin just before he gets pulled into another one of her hugs.

“Ooh, I’m gonna miss you! Why can’t you stay the night?”

“I promised my hyung I’d see him on Christmas Eve.” He tries to explain. “I’ll see you again on Christmas.” Dongju’s promise is muffled, though, and it doesn’t seem to matter anyways as she keeps hugging him until he’s finally managed to say his goodbyes and get himself out the door, shivering as the snow dances around him until he’s closing himself into his car.

“Brrr!” Dongju complains to himself as he turns on the car and then the heat, hugging himself until the air around him starts to warm up. 

He’s so glad to be out of that family gathering. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves spending time with his relatives, but… wow, can that get crazy. Especially as Dongmyeong always directs the kissy aunties to  _ him. _

Instead of being the one kissed, he’ll now be able to go be the  _ kisser. _ He loves messing with Hwanwoong hyung and getting all over him. Especially with Youngjo, the two quite the pair when it comes to riling Hwanwoong up. Perhaps… Dongju’s eyes widen at the thought. Perhaps  _ he’s _ an auntie? The redhead giggles to himself at the thought, shifting gears as he laughs before he drives off into the snowy night, heading for Hwanwoong’s place.

It’s tradition to spend Christmas Eve together after all. Of course, it’s not just the two of them. It’s Youngjo and Keonhee and Seoho hyungs too. They all get together and eat, watch movies, play games and just generally have a good time before returning to their families for the actual holiday. Though, one thing is in the back of Dongju’s mind as he drives.

What if… what if…  _ he’s _ there? He’s a good friend of Youngjo’s and… well, he  _ was _ around for Halloween… Dongju can’t help but bite his lip, lost in thought, mindlessly following the detour that’s not usually there. 

It’s not… a problem, if he’s there… In fact, it’s a little too  _ good _ if he is. That means he’ll get to see him; see his cute nose scrunching up and see his ears turning red when the others joke around with him. His heart is fluttering at the thought. 

Only Hwanwoong knows of his little… well… you’d have to call it a  _ crush. _ Yeah. His little… crush on Kim Geonhak. It’s embarrassing to think about it like that, but it’s undeniably true. Dongju crushes on Geonhak like he’s never crushed before. Could one blame him though? The man is all sorts of tall, buff and pretty. Not only that, but he’s just Dongju’s type, a blend of serious and downright adorable that he’s quickly become addicted to. Hwanwoong teases him endlessly over liking him, especially as he developed a liking for Geonhak so quickly, but Dongju doesn’t care as long as the blonde keeps his big mouth shut. It helps that Dongju knows of Hwanwoong’s best kept secret, always pulling the, “but don’t you  _ also _ have a crush?” on him whenever Hwanwoong gets cheeky.

Suddenly snapped from his thoughts, Dongju’s amused grin falters, frowning and glancing around as he comes to a halt at a stop sign. Wait. Didn’t he just take  _ one _ detour? Why is he suddenly in the middle of nowhere? There’s just snow blanketed countryside and dark skies for miles. Where’s the street lights and buildings? Chewing his lip, Dongju presses his foot on the pedal… gasping when his car makes an awful groaning noise before it refuses to go forward. 

“Shit, shit, shit… nooo, no, no, what the hell?” He whispers frantically to himself as he tries to get the car to move.

After a few attempts, though, he comes to the disheartening realization that his piece of shit car decided to crap out on him at the worst possible time. 

“Of course. Ooof course you’d do this to me!” Dongju smacks at the steering wheel vengefully before he lets out a squeak when the car beeps loudly at him in return. “O-Oh shut up!” He half growls, half whines, pouting deeply as he starts to pull out his phone.

The signal is alarmingly weak, so much so that his calls to Hwanwoong aren’t going through. He prays for a miracle as he types up a message, crossing his left fingers when he hits the send button.

**To: Woongie hyung**

_ pls tell me youre getting this!! im stuck out in the middle of nowhere hyung come get me _

With a groan, he leans back in his seat, at least thankful that the maps app is working, able to see where he is. It’s not  _ too _ far off the usual path, so that’s a relief. He sends his location to his hyung, glad to see that his texts are showing as delivered.

“C’mon, hyung, you’re not doing anything important!” Dongju grumbles at his phone, watching the screen impatiently as he waits for a reply.

* * *

“There you are!”

Startled, Geonhak nearly stumbles when the door slams open and Hwanwoong suddenly appears, quickly catching himself before he falls off the treadmill he’s currently on. 

“You should be helping me set up the decorations! What’re you doing, exercising at a time like this?”

“Need to.” Geonhak responds gruffly.

He hears Hwanwoong’s tongue clicking as the blonde walks forward, soon leaning on the treadmill and shaking his head as he looks at the little screen.

  
  
“You’re, like… what? On your fortieth mile?”

“Fourth, actually.”

“Besides the point.” He deadpans. “Hyung, you can’t just exercise your problems away.” He reminds him as he looks up at Geonhak.

Staring straight ahead, with a tone as serious as death, Geonhak mutters, “I’ll burn this crush away like calories.”

“Crushes aren’t calories, hyung!” Hwanwoong exasperates, reaching over and hitting the stop button.

The treadmill slows down until Geonhak has completely stopped, the brunette stepping off and stretching his arms as Hwanwoong frowns at him.

“You’re seriously gonna try to exercise your feelings for Dongju away?”

“Yup.”

“Hyung!”   
  


“ _ What? _ ”

“It’s all because I told you he’s on the way here, isn’t it?” When Geonhak nods again, Hwanwoong places his hands on his shoulders and looks at him seriously. “I was hoping you’d maybe… y’know… talk to him tonight, maybe tell him how you feel? Instead of… whatever the hell weirdness this is!”

Tell Dongju how he feels? Tell Dongju how he  _ feels?! _ That’s… impossible. Of course, Hwanwoong doesn’t know it, but… Geonhak can tell the redhead has a crush on him. He’s always all over the blonde, hugging and kissing him, pulling Hwanwoong into his lap, giggling with him about secrets Geonhak will never know. It’s a hard pill to swallow, but… Geonhak knows it to be true. There’s no way Dongju would like him, anyways, even  _ if _ he didn’t crush on his best friend. 

Not only is he more new to the group, with Youngjo being his connection to them all, but he’s also the most awkward. He tries to not be serious all the time, he really does, but whenever he breaks out of his shell, they all laugh at him until his ears are red, cooing and calling him adorable. Dongju… well… he doesn’t react too much, which reads as he doesn’t find Geonhak all that fun to be around.

And it sucks. No… it more than sucks. It’s heartbreaking, really. But he has to accept the reality. He has feelings for someone who A) likes someone else and B) doesn’t really seem to like him even as just a friend! Just Geonhak’s luck. 

“No thanks.” Geonhak looks back at the treadmill longingly, Hwanwoong shaking his head.

“No you don’t, you’re not getting back on that stupid—”

_ Ding! _

Pausing, Hwanwoong blinks at Geonhak before he glances down. He lets go of his shoulders and then fishes into his pocket, pulling out his phone as he grumbles, “Who could be..?” Geonhak watches his face go from confused to panicked.

“Dongju is stuck in the middle of nowhere!”

Eyes widening, Geonhak leans over to look at his screen. “What?”

**From: Doongdoongie**

_ pls tell me youre getting this!! im stuck out in the middle of nowhere hyung come get me _

There’s also a location that’s been sent, the pair opening up the app to see where he is. Seems like he’s about twenty minutes away, just off the usual path.

“Is he okay?” Geonhak asks worriedly, which Hwanwoong is already asking in a text that he soon sends.

**To: Doongdoongie**

_ ARE YOU OKAY??? WHY ARE YOU STUCK!! ILL COME GET YOU _

“Hyung, can you go get him?”

“ _ Me? _ ” Geonhak points at himself dumbly as the blonde nods.

“Yes, you. I need to put these decorations up before everyone arrives!”   
  


“But you told him that  _ you’d _ go?”

“Change of plans.” 

Hwanwoong hurries Geonhak up the stairs to the main level, soon handing him his coat and shoving him out the front door. 

“But… wait… huh..?”

“Hurry up and get him! You like the snow, anyways, so have fun!”

The door is slammed right in Geonhak’s face and… dammit, he hears the lock turn, officially leaving him out in the cold. Running fingers through his short, black hair, Geonhak sighs and pulls out his phone just in time for it to go off, Hwanwoong having sent him Dongju’s coordinates. 

Why is Hwanwoong doing this to him? Well, he knows  _ why, _ but still… why?! Can’t he see that Dongju doesn’t like him and saving him from the snowy night isn’t going to change that? Now that he thinks about it, what will he even say to him, on that ride back? God, Hwanwoong can be  _ such _ a little shit sometimes.

Giving up on all hope, Geonhak makes his way to his car, soon pulling out of the driveway and heading off to find Dongju, heart and mind racing the entire drive there.

* * *

Dongju’s in the middle of singing loudly to himself when he spots a pair of headlights approaching. Excitedly turning off his car and grabbing his things, he waits for the car to pull up close and stop before he climbs out of the driver's seat.

“Hyung!” He exclaims as he approaches the windows that are rolling down, a big grin on his face. “What took you so—“ 

His eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he realizes it’s not  _ Hwanwoong _ hyung but… 

“G-Geonhak hyung?” His tone betrays his confusion and he just knows his expression is showing his shock.

And he hates it, really. He always gets so clammed up and awkward around Geonhak. He just likes the man too much.

“Sorry…” That deep voice never fails to make Dongju’s knees weak. “I know Hwanwoong said he’d come get you, but he’s busy, so he sent me and… yeah.”

“Oh…” He murmurs lamely, averting his eyes as he opens the car door and slides into his hyung’s car. “That’s okay.”

Okay? It’s more than okay! He’s never gotten a moment alone with him before! Sure, he has no clue what to say, and as always he’s being the lamest ever, but it’s nice to think about getting a whole car ride with him. 

Buckling himself up, Dongju finally turns to face Geonhak again.

“Do we just leave my car here until someone can get it?”

“Yeah, I don’t see what else we could do… Christmastime and all that.”

“Right, right…”

There’s that awkward silence again. Dammit, he wants to say something, but… Argh! He opens his mouth and closes it a couple times, trying to think of anything to say… when Geonhak is suddenly the one to break the silence.

“Again, I’m sorry it’s me who picked you up.” He murmurs quietly, eyes fixed on the road.

“Why’re you sorry?” Dongju asks softly, brows knitting together. There’s that strange apology again. 

“Well… you don’t really know me very well and… I know you’d prefer Hwanwoong to get you cuz… y’know..”

“Y’know?” He presses.

“Yeah…”

“I.. uh.. I actually  _ don’t _ know.”

Confusion has Dongju tilting his head. What is Geonhak implying here? Is there something Dongju’s supposed to know? He notices the brunette’s ears are turning red and his grip on the steering wheel tightens, like he’s regretting what he’s said.

“N-Never mind—“

“Hyung, explain.” He insists, watching the man carefully.

“Well… uh… you… r-really seem to like Hwanwoong, is all.”

“Of course I like him?” He raises a brow. “He’s my best friend.”

“Y-Yeah, but… I thought you’d really prefer him over me because… you…  _ really _ like him.”

“ _Really_.. like…?”

A loud gasp escapes Dongju’s mouth, eyes widened in horror. There’s no way…  _ no way _ he’s implying that he… he…  _ like _ likes Hwanwoong, right?!

“I’m sorry! Maybe you’re trying to keep it a secret or something, but…!”

“I don’t like him like that!” He full out whines, shaking his head so hard his hair starts to poof out. “Nuh uh, no way! That’s so gross!”

Geonhak sneaks a glance over at Dongju before he clears his throat and looks back at the road. “R-Really..? I thought…”

“You thought wrong!”

“O-Oh… You really…  _ don’t _ like him like that?”

“Not at all!” Dongju huffs before he bites his lip, looking down at his lap. “I-I… I like someone else…”

Dongju misses the way Geonhak’s eyes widen a touch before he grips the wheel tighter still, too busy fidgeting and looking at the rip in his jeans.

“You… do?” His voice cracks ever so slightly at the end of the sentence, making Dongju look up at him.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s not Hwanwoong hyung at all… It’s.. another hyung…” He admits quietly. His heart is beating so fast, he feels he might faint. Why is he even saying all of this? Is he truly ready to confess? “I don’t think you’d guess it, though, if you thought it was Hwanwoong hyung.”

“I… I guess you’re right, maybe I wouldn’t guess correctly…”

The car pulls up to the side of Hwanwoong’s place, both of them looking up at the house before they glance at each other again, soon shyly averting their gazes. 

“Maybe… think about it and guess later…” Dongju all but whispers, so quietly he’s not even sure Geonhak heard him.

It doesn’t matter though. They’re here and it’s time to climb out of this secluded space and get inside where their friends are waiting. Dongju does just that, walking up to the front door without Geonhak, hugging himself as he waits for him to catch up before knocking.

Just as he’s about to knock, though, he notices something on the door. Something green and red and festive looking. 

“Oh jesus.” Geonhak mutters when he sees the mistletoe. “Hwanwoong is really going all out.” He sighs, Dongju not missing the redness of his hyung’s cheeks and he’s not sure if it’s  _ just _ from the cold. 

“Well… you know the rules…” The redhead murmurs shyly.

“Wait what?” He questions, going visibly stiff when Dongju starts to lean in.

What he wants to do… he knows he can’t. So, he chickens out and settles for a sweet kiss on the cheek, his lips tantalizingly close to Geonhak’s. He’s never been this close to the brunette before and that fact is making his already racing heart beat even faster. He smells  _ so _ good, so fresh and clean and… is that a hint of cologne? How irresistable. Dongju lingers for just a moment too long before he pulls away and smiles at Geonhak, now both of their cheeks hot and crimson.

Feeling accomplished, Dongju quickly knocks on the door before either one of them can say anything, too nervous to be alone with Geonhak now, a certain tall, brown haired hyung soon opening the door.

“Oh, you’re here!” Keonhee exclaims happily, ushering them in and leading them to the kitchen. “We’re just making some treats!”

“More like we’re just trying to get you to stop  _ eating _ all the treats.” Hwanwoong deadpans, unamused when Keonhee gives him a cutesy little look.

“I’m just taste testing to make sure it’s good!” He insists.

“Or checking to make sure it isn’t poisoned!” Seoho chimes in which has Youngjo snorting.

“Poisoned? We’re making it ourselves?”

“Exactly.” Seoho says matter of factly, giggling at Hwanwoong who looks offended.

“Why do I invite you all over every year again?” 

“Because you love us.” Dongju sticks his tongue out at Hwanwoong, the blonde finally cracking a smile.

“Alright, alright, since everyone’s here, let’s finish up the snacks and get to the good stuff!”

They do just that, all six of them getting to helping. The world feels all the more sweeter for having kissed Geonhak on the cheek, Dongju feeling like he’s floating as he helps stir the batter and shape the cookies. Him and Geonhak keep brushing up against each other and catching each other’s gazes, their faces flushed as they share little moments between their friends. Hwanwoong keeps giving Dongju a knowing smirk and, by the time they’re munching on popcorn and cookies and playing board games, he’s already clearly cottoned on that something has happened.

Which is why several hours later, only an hour away until Christmas now, Hwanwoong stretches lazily and yawns, “Geonhak hyung, take Dongju back home.”

“Me?”

“We’re not doing this again.” Hwanwoong giggles. “Yeah, you.”

“Well… okay…”

“Aww, Dongju isn’t staying the night?” Keonhee asks from his spot on the couch, lounging between Seoho and Youngjo, Hwanwoong pausing the movie they’re all watching as he nods.

“Yeah, you know he always has to go see his family on the actual day.”

Dongju gathers up his things and gets his coat on, giving hugs and saying his goodbyes to everyone before Geonhak promises to see them all soon, Hwanwoong following them to the door.

“Bye, hyung.” Dongju hugs Hwanwoong tightly, the blonde tiptoeing so his lips are close to Dongju’s ear.

“You better spill later.” He whispers.

“I will.” He whispers back before he grins. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Doongdoongie.” 

Once in the car, Dongju settles into his seat, feeling so happy and warm. He sneaks glances at Geonhak as he drives, unable to help but watch him. He’s so attractive and amazing and… ah! Dongju feels his heart might burst from all the feelings. 

It’s a quiet ride to his home, but for once, it’s not actually awkward. Dongju can’t stop smiling and he notices… neither can Geonhak.

When they finally stop, the brunette turns to look at Dongju.

“After Christmas… do you want me to help you with your car? I can drive you out there again and we can take a look and obviously call someone and—“

“That’d be great, hyung.” Dongju beams and Geonhak smiles back bashfully.

“A-Ah, okay then. Good. I’ll.. text you.”

“Mhm.” The redhead nods and goes to open the car door. “Umm.. thanks for the ride. Both ways. Aha, um…” Biting his lip, he looks Geonhak in the eye before he nods. “Bye, hyung.”

“Bye, Dongju.” Geonhak waves cutely at him.

Dongju waves back after he’s closed the door, smiling one last time at Geonhak before he turns and begins to walk up the path to the front door. He sees Dongmyeong in the window, giggling and making a face at his twin before he starts to ascend the steps.

“Wait!”

Pausing, Dongju turns back over his shoulder to look at Geonhak who’s fast approaching, shuffling up to Dongju.

“Yeah?” He asks, unable to help the hopeful tone of his voice as he turns to face him… until he sees Geonhak holding up the gloves he obviously forgot in the car. “Oh.”

“Can’t be without these in the middle of winter.” Geonhak offers them to the younger who nods.

“Yeah, guess not.” Dongju giggles as he takes the gloves, pulling forward… gasping quietly when he realizes he’s pulling  _ Geonhak _ forward too. “O-Oh, sorry!”

He finds, though, that he’s not really all that sorry when he realizes just how close Geonhak is now. His hyung looks down at him with amusingly wide eyes, audibly gulping when there’s only an inch left between their bodies.

“No, no, it’s…” Geonhak swipes his tongue over his lips before he looks into Dongju’s eyes. “I-It’s okay…”

  
  
“It is?” Dongju asks breathlessly and Geonhak nods shortly.

Searching Geonhak’s eyes… Dongju soon finds exactly what he’s looking for. He forgets about Dongmyeong waiting for him, he forgets about his promise to spill to Hwanwoong later, hell, he even forgets that they’re right outside in the open air. And really, he’s not sure if it’s him or… maybe it was Geonhak who did it, but they’re soon completely leaned in, closing the space between their lips, mouths melting together as the snow falls all around them. 

He tastes as sweet as he looks. Maybe even a little sweeter because of the cookies from earlier. Dongju finds himself getting addicted to the taste of Geonhak as they continue to kiss, plush lips moving seamlessly together as cold hands find their ways to each other’s waists and shoulders. It’s the best minute of his life and he doesn’t want to pull away, but he has to catch his breath or he fears he might literally faint.

“W-Wow…” Dongju whispers, biting his now cherry lips as Geonhak presses his forehead against his.

“You can say that again…”

“Wow.” He giggles teasingly, his hyung rolling his eyes before he gives Dongju a serious look.

“Am I… safe in saying that… maybe the hyung you like is…” Geonhak’s fingers fidget on Dongju’s waist. “M-Me?”

Laughing softly, Dongju nods and leans in closer. “You guessed right, hyung.” He looks into his eyes and whispers. “Do you like me too?”

“Oh yeah…” Geonhak answers without missing a beat. “I like you. I really,  _ really _ like you, Dongju.”

“Yay.” He laughs breathlessly again.

“I know it’s cold and you gotta get inside, but…” Geonhak gives him the puppiest eyes. “May I kiss you again?”

“Y-Yes, hyung.”

Lips find their ways to each other again and Dongju finds he can barely feel the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Did you enjoy? Not enjoy? I'd love to know in the form of a comment, a [curiouscat message](https://curiouscat.me/woongsmoon) or even by contacting me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/woongsmoon)
> 
> Again thanks and Happy Holidays!! <3


End file.
